Into the cold mist
by divinelove101
Summary: I'm collaborating with Predator7...And yes it's my first fanfic...


**Hello guys its my first fanfiction.**

 **Love the series so much that I wanted to make a fanfiction.**

 **This is a oneshot but we're thinking about making this a two shooter. So please leave a feedback if we should do that.**

The first thing that I felt was water and cold. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the same position and in the same car in which I was kidnapped….I looked around and saw….

B…Blood on my clothes…and Ha…

Hayato….or what was still recognizable after what had been done to him…I felt my Insides churn and threw up again, the remaining's of my breakfast this morning falling down and mixing with the already blood red water that had now creeped to waist level…

I heard Police sirens blaring in the distance and a strong beam of light….most probably from a Police helicopter being focused near the water where our vehicle had been dumped…

Suddenly I realized my situation….

I was in a sinking vehicle in a river that was most probably the Thames with my dead fiancé by my side…Fear gripped me and I started to shake….

It was all due to him….The one person I thought I never would have to see again…..

The one person who trusted me…..and whom I thought I could rely on...

This was not the time to ponder on the past….that would be dealt with afterwards….

I shook myself and found that the cords binding me were cut open…h..how did.

…it was him after all….

WHY?

Why?

Why he've committed this sin?…..i thought I had pushed him away but…..

I shook my head and looked around, the water level had increased up-to my torso…and some pieces of Hayato's body stated to float on the water.. ..

I tried to open the doors but they were locked….the windows were electrically operated so there was no chance of them opening…..

Adrenaline started to flow though my veins calming me down…I tried to pound on the windows but to no avail…..Terror griped me…

I was going to drown here…

Honestly…I had often though how my life would end ….after getting engaged to Hayama-kun…. My one time thoughts of leading a quiet life with my genuine partner were crushed….

The water had now reached my neck and I had accepted my fate when a pound on the window drew my attention….

A diver….was pounding on the window...as the world was now flowing smoothly, I silently observed him….he was wearing a diving suit with a British Flag sewn on his suit…..he also carried a small pistol, that must mean only one thing….

He must be from the Military….Why you may Ask?

It was probably because of the mess that he had caused on the way…I had often told him that he would end up a criminal…

…but then….What …...He was now….Was it because of me?

I saw the man trying to communicate something using his hands.

He was trying to use the butt of his gun to smash the glass. I thought about helping him out and looked around for something to use as a weapon…

I held my breath and dived a bit under to look for anything that could help….

It was very hard to see anything…add my….unnatural stamina and I was very much fatigued after what had happened today….

I felt a kind of briefcase under the driver's seat and tried to pull it out….

After a repeated attempt to pull it out I managed to pull it out of the water. There was another diver with the first one now…..

I tried to use it but as the water had reached my head, I found it impossible. Then I felt that the briefcase has been opened up and something came out of it and fell into the water.

The second diver was now joined by a third who had a hammer with him and using that hammer he began to smash the window, now the glass was almost broken. Then suddenly they stopped and looked behind me.

I followed their gazes and looked behind, and I now knew what was in the suitcase.

In the water was an explosive floating like a piece of wood with the showing only 23 seconds left…

I scooped up the bomb and showed it to them and with my hands, I gestured them to leave…

If I can't escape then at least they should escape.

Two of them understood and went away while the third still pounded the glass with his hammer, after a bit of pleading he looked at me and said something that I didn't understand as there were only 12 seconds left he swam away as well…

I looked at the bomb...and watched the timer till water started to fill my lungs and as the timer hit 5sec. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable….and uttered my last words in my mind

"I am sorry"

 **Some distance away**

It was a regular London day but that was interrupted when a explosion occurred earlier when some crazy idiot on a joyride across London GTA make his way across London, with half of London's police chasing him. It was reported that he was involved in a kidnapping but that changed when they destroyed several police cars by gunfire.

The chase ended when he drove his car into the Thames missing the London Eye by a fractional margin. A police chopper hovered above trying to get a shot at them, and a diver team arrived to get him out alive.

A man was watching the operations along with the many other people, the only difference was that he was not watching in curiosity.

They were suddenly shocked when an explosion suddenly erupted In the river and panic erupted, with the police unsuccessful in controlling them.

The man just walked off and took out his phone. After 4 rings it finally got connected.

"Da Tovarich Komandier! The targets have been eliminated. The heirs have been taken care of. He did his job neatly. Proceeding to the next phase"

"Understood, I'll get out of the area and rendezvous with DeadMan"

The man hung up and took out the sim from his phone and then tossed the phone and Sim into different dustbins and blended into the crowd and was not seen again.

 **Please review**

 **I hope I have given enough hints about the characters involved and not made it such that you can't understand them.**

 **And I have made a bit of reference to another fanfiction here so feel free to tell me in the review.**

 **Also If someone like it then all the credit goes to Predator7 and if someone doesn't like it then you know whom you've to blame...Thank you Predator7**

sayonara


End file.
